My Kira
by renaxxakat
Summary: Mikami x Light. Yaoi. Shounen ai.


-

-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

So! This is a fic based off of a little rp thing that my friend and I have been fiddling around with :3

There will be more chapters :D

I do not own Death Note D:

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Their tongue penetrated his mouth, hotly exploring every crevice of the moist cavern. They slipped a warm hand up into his shirt, touching and caressing his chest and toned abdomen in an almost frantic pattern, occasionally pinching a nipple or scraping a fingernail over a sensitive area.

The two sex bound forms stumbled through out the living room, clumsily making their way over to the couch. They parted for air, their breaths coming out in short gasps and pants. He squeaked as they roughly pushed him over the arm of the couch, lust apparent in their eyes as they hunched over his aroused state.

They leaned over him, a coy smile plastered on their face as they dipped their head down next to his ear. He shuddered, feeling their hot breath stick seductively to his skin as they whispered huskily, "Mikami...you're too easy"

Mikami's breathing hitched slightly, coming in irregular, short gasps as his counterpart lowered their head further, licking and kissing at the soft skin of his neck.

"A-anything for you...god"

Light paused, frowning slightly as he sat back up on Mikami's torso, receiving a confused look. _God.._ Light had never really liked it much when the elder called him by that name, while they made love. He always felt as if... as if he was lying, or taking advantage of his lover. Which, he never really had a problem with taking advantage of _other_ people.. But with Mikami.. he felt bad for doing so. The elder was always so honest and dedicated.. loving..

And he wanted to be the same for Mikami.

He sighed, lifting himself from Mikami's form, and shuffled across the couch to sit at the other side. Mikami sat up, realizing his mistake as he looked at the younger's troubled expression. Light didn't like it when he called him god during their intimate moments. He knew that. Light had told him the first time he'd said it during their love making, and he'd been very good about watching his mouth and replacing the word with his lover's name.

But he'd slipped up this time.

"Forgive me, Light" he said softly, scooting over to sit beside the younger, earning a small smile.

Light pulled the elder into his lap, finding comfort in the warmth that enveloped his body. He ran his hand through Mikami's ebony locks, delicately stroking the strands as they slid through his fingers. Smiling, Mikami nuzzled against the younger's firm chest, relaxing against him. His god had forgiven him, and he was happy.

Light placed his chin atop his lover's head, inhaling the unique scent that washed over his senses. The elder softly ran his hand up and down across his god's chest, feeling the soft fabric of his shirt. Light snaked his arms around Mikami and pulled him closer to his body, receiving a smile and a content sigh.

"I love you, Mikami"

The elder responded by placing a soft kiss on his god's exposed collar bone, then wrapping his arms partially around Light's torso, causing the two to become pressed fully against each other, bathing in the warmth they created.

Light took one of Mikami's hands in his, brushing over the soft, smooth skin of his palm. He turned it over, examining every crevice and feature of the lawyer's long, thin fingers. He then produced a tiny smirk, pressing a pressure point in the elder's hand. Mikami gasped, pulling his hand away and rubbing the slightly pained area, pouting. He then smirked as he heard his god chuckle quietly at his reaction. He turned around in the student's lap and ran his fingertips across his ribs, tickling him.

Mikami smiled at the smooth, angelic sound of Light's laughter and pleas of mercy.

"What's so funny, Light?"

"Aha ha.. st-stop it.. hah" he gasped, brushing and pushing at Mikami's hands in a desperate attempt to stop the elder's torture.

Mikami raised a brow, pinning Light's smaller frame down against the couch, advancing in his attacks. Light smirked, grabbing Mikami's wrists and flipping the two of them over, claiming his spot atop Mikami's broad chest. He gazed seductively into the lawyer's dark eyes, his arousal growing as he ran a thin hand down Mikami's toned stomach, softly stroking the soft skin above his hip-bone.

Mikami's breaths came in soft pants as his god teased him, dipping his fingertips underneath the waistband of his trousers, and then slowly drawing them out again. He gasped when Light suddenly dived forward, enveloping his mouth in a hot, passionate kiss. He returned the kiss, feverishly massaging his tongue against the student's as it invaded his mouth.

Mikami brought his hands up to the younger's chest and fumbled with the buttons, quickly trying to undo them so he could be even closer to his god. Light wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders, pulling him against his body to prevent him from removing his clothing. In response, Mikami slid a hand up the younger's smooth shirt, rubbing soft circles against his warm back as he moved in sync with Light's mouth, urgently replying to his kisses.

After a minute or so, the two of them parted for air, and Light took a hold of Mikami's tie, pulling him along with him as he leaned back and laid down on the couch. The elder hovered over him, a bead of sweat dripping from his face to land on the part of Light's exposed chest. He leaned down, brushing his lips against the pale skin of Light's neck, occasionally nipping and biting at the flesh, earning a few sighs of approval.

After a couple moments, Light took a hold of Mikami's chin between his fingers, raising his head from the flushed skin of his neck. He brought him close, then ran his tongue across the lawyer's parted lips, before dipping it inside, quickly ravishing the lawyer's mouth in a heated kiss. Mikami groaned, eagerly returning with as much passion and desire.

Light slid his sinful hand down Mikami's toned body, the muscles tensing, anticipating the actions about to be taken upon once the fingers reached their destination.

He let out a loud gasp as the fingers slid past the waistband of his trousers, and wrapped hotly around his arousal.

--

Mikami laid in their bed, clad in only a thin night shirt and a pair of dark green boxers, trying to keep his heavy eyelids from falling as the soft, expensive sheets tried to coax him to surrender to exhaustion.

He sighed, smiling softly as Light exited from the bathroom, wearing a wife beater and deep, red boxers. The student pulled back the covers and slid in next to his lover, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

Mikami smiled at the contact, finally letting his eyes fall shut.

"I love you, Light"

"I love you, Mikami"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Reviews! 3


End file.
